The Go To Fish Girl
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Grissom never thought that the girl he bumped into was going to intrigue him so. This is my first CSI story I hope I did a good job. Please let me know what you thought
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The case Grissom was working on was crazy and hectic; when it was solved he was more than happy. As he read over an article, Grissom walked the halls of his workplace. So engrossed in what he was reading, he didn't see the person in front of him nor did the other person and before they knew it, the two of them had collided.

"I am really sorry." The female apologized.

Grissom laid eyes on the most intriguing women he had seen in a very long time. She had long, luscious red hair and eyes so vibrantly green that he had a hard time believing they were real.

Realizing he hadn't said anything, "It…it's ok. Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact you can. I'm looking for Captain Brass." She replied.

Grissom could hear a faint accent within the few things she had said. "You're not from here are you?" He inquired.

"No, I'm from Ireland. Again, I'm sorry and I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry and need to know where Brass is." She pushed.

"I'll take you to him." Grissom offered with a nod. The two reached Brass just as he was leaving one of the many rooms in the building; he was shortly followed by a man in drag.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Brass, to leave my father alone?" She asked as they approached.

The girl's father held up his hands. "It's ok honey. He had a few questions about a case he is working on. I'm not in trouble."

"Geez you could've left that in your message. Not only did you make me worry, but late for work as well."

Moving next to her, "Now don't be rude sweetie. Who is your friend?"

"I don't know. I ran into him on my way inside. Literally."

Grissom smiled, holding out his hand, "Gil Grissom."

"I am so sorry for my daughter's rudeness." Shaking his hand, "I'm Michael but you can call me Michelle if you like."

The woman took her father's wrist, "Ok, now were introduced."

"I did not raise you to be rude to anyone like that." Brass and Grissom heard the father say as the two left.

Days later, Nick and Grissom made their way into an aquarium. An unfamiliar fish had been found in their dead victim's stomach and it could only be found at this aquarium.

They explained the situation to the manager who nodded, "Ahh, you are going to want to talk with our fish expert. She'll be able to help ya."

The manager took them over to the tank with the seals. The fish expert was found in the tank dressed in sandals, guy swim trunks and a swim suit top feeding two seals. The manager whistled for her to come over. The corner of Grissom's mouth went up some when he saw it was the Irish girl he had met a few days ago.

"CSI is here for a few questions. Behave." The manager warned her.

She laughed with a big grin, "Hey Mr. Grissom; who's your friend?" She checked Nick out.

"This is Nick Stokes." Nick held out his hand as Grissom introduced him.

Biting her bottom lip, "Sorry I'd shake your hand, but I got dead fish and seal spit all over me. Ludo thought it would be so funny to spit on me while feeding him." They all looked hearing a noise coming from one of the seals.

"It's ok. We just have a few questions to ask and your manager said you were the one to ask Miss…" Grissom trailed off.

"Ruby, just straight up Ruby. None of this Miss stuff. So what are these questions you have for me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and not removing her gaze from Grissom.

Pulling out a picture, Grissom handed it to her. "This was found in our victim's stomach."

"I hope you guys don't think this was what killed the guy, and how or even why it was in the person's stomach to begin with is a little odd." She said.

Nick nodded at her, "We're kind of hoping you could shed some light on the subject for us. Like do you know what kind of fish it is? Or was?"

"Well by the looks of what's left it's a Stonefish. People usually die from their sting since they blend into the floor, but you don't usually eat these fish. At least no one I know does. From what I am told we only have them in our aquarium because they were a gift. I honestly see no point in having them since you rarely see the fish because of the camouflage." She handed the pictures back.

Grissom took it. "Are you sure you never known anyone to eat this fish?"

"Nope, sorry." Ruby shrugged.

"Where could you get such a fish?" Grissom asked.

Ruby scratched at her arm as she responded, "Well Stonefish live primarily above the tropic of Capricorn. In this aquarium we have 5 reef stonefish which is the most widespread species of the stonefish family, and is known to be found in the shallow tropical marine waters of the Pacific and Indian oceans, ranging anywhere from the Red Sea to the Queensland Great Barrier Reef. And their venom is sometimes lethal to humans."

"Where are you able to purchase these kind of fish?" Nick inquired.

Licking her lips as she thought, "I believe there is a place in Florida that sells them – not a lot, but sells them. And for a high price too since they don't usually sell much of them. Other than that I don't know any other place that sells them."

"Well I think we have everything we need from you for the moment." Grissom said.

Ruby glanced between the two of them, "Do either of you have a pen?" Nick pulled one out from his pocket. Ruby took Grissom's wrist and started writing on his arm, "If you have any more fish questions – or any questions for that matter – call me. Other words you know where to find me." She smiled looking up at Gil.

Ruby handed Nick back his pen. "Thanks for your help, and we'll call if we have any more questions." Grissom said.

Nick looked behind them to make sure they were a good distance away from Ruby before saying, "She's cute."

"Really? I didn't notice." Shrugged Grissom.

Nick snorted, "She sure liked you." He added a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

Nick stopped walking. "The entire time we were talking to her, she kept looking at you."

"That is ridiculous." Grissom shook his head.

Nick laughed, "If you say so, but she so was checking you out." Heading back to the car.

A few days passed when Grissom stopped by the aquarium again. He found her by the seals like last time; she was singing, not well, and dancing along with the two seals to the song Fame. He leaned on the half-wall watching her sing at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to live forever. I'm going to learn how to fly. High." Doing a little shimmy as she fed them, "I'm gonna make it to heaven, light up the sky like a flame….FAME." The entire time the seals danced along with her while she tossed the occasional fish their way.

When the song ended Grissom clapped and Ruby turned in his direction. The two seals followed her as she made her way to him.

She leaned on the wall that separated them. "Come for more questions?" She asked.

"The case is all ready solved." Grissom answered.

Ruby bit her bottom lip with a big smile. "So this is a personal call I see. Work really that boring?" She giggled.

"I'm curious about the Stonefish and was wondering if you could answer some questions I have about them?" He asked.

Shrugging, "Totally on one condition."

"What is it?"

Pointing behind her, "You help me feed Ludo and Daisy."

Grissom climbed over the wall as his answer. Ruby spent the next hour and a half answering everything that he had.

"If you know all this about fish and all your other animals here, why are you feeding seals?" He asked.

Ruby handed a fish to Daisy as she replied, "When we get schools on field trips I'm the go to gal that takes them on a tour through the aquarium. But I also help with feeding the animals around here too."

"You must be good if you are the go to lady." Grissom tossed a fish to Ludo.

Ruby grabbed the empty fish bucket, "Come on I'll give you a tour and you can decide if I am good or not."

Ruby was very animated as she gave Grissom a tour. She went into detail about everything they saw; she was even able to answer every question he had asked her.

"So what do you think?" Ruby smiled when the tour ended back at where the seals were.

Grissom nodded appreciatively, "I can see why you are the go to gal."

"Told ya." She proudly smiled. "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

Grissom thought for a second. "Nothing, why?"

"Come on then."

It wasn't until they reached her car that he asked, "Where are we going?"

"A surprise. Now get in." Ruby demanded.

After about ten minutes, Ruby pulled into the parking lot to a building Grissom did not recognize.

He looked around after climbing out of the car, "Where are we?" He asked.

"Bingo." Ruby smiled heading inside.

He followed her in. "Bingo?" He said skeptically.

"What? You never play?" Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Once or twice." He said lightly.

After getting their things, Ruby found them a place to sit. An older lady turned around grinning at them with her yellow teeth.

"How are your fathers?" She asked.

Ruby smiled at her. "They're good. Papi is coming back home from Houston today. And Dad is busy running the art museum, at least when Captain Brass isn't chatting him up."

"That stupid old man is still giving your father trouble? I should go down there and give him a piece of my mind."

Ruby smirked along with Grissom. "Estelle, this is my friend Mr. Grissom."

"You're cute. Are you seeing anyone?" She checked him out as she spoke to him.

Grissom gave a light chuckle at the old lady's forwardness. "No."

"Well Ruby here is single too. You should give her a try. I know she is young, but she is very smart for her age which makes her seem older. And she is a fantastic girl despite the fact she has two fathers."

"Bingo is starting." When Estelle turned around, Ruby gave Grissom an apologetic look. "I am so sorry about that Mr. Grissom. She likes to be in everyone's business."

He leaned over, "It's ok and you can call me Gil." They checked their cards when the man called B7.

"So Gil why don't you have a girlfriend?"

The guy called N20. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He threw back.

"I have two fathers and I smell like fish all day. What's your excuse?" She giggled.

The corner of his mouth went up. "I work nights mainly where most work days."

"Dude we're in Las Vegas. There are no nights and there are no days. The only time you need to sleep is when your body can't stay awake any longer because you been up for a week straight." Hearing the announcer call I12.

Giving another chuckle, "You sure are unique."

The sun was starting to set when the two left the building. Ruby had Grissom laughing all the way to the car.

"Why do you even play Bingo? By the sound of it you rarely win." Grissom climbed into the car.

Ruby got in as well, "For the people like Estelle who are die hard Bingo players; besides don't say that seeing the one older lady with all the little so called good luck trinkets wasn't funny."

Grissom's phone went off before he could answer her. It was of course work causing Ruby to return him to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <em>I do not own CSI or it's character, just mine.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Grissom was leaving work with the usual group when he found Ruby waiting by his car.

"Told you she thought you were cute" Nick said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he was near her.

The others stood off to the side to watch. "Who is that?" Sara asked.

"Ruby, the seal feeder/fish expert." Nick answered.

Warrick's head slowly turned to Nick. "That's the fish chick you were talking about?"

"Oh ya." Nick smiled; Warrick gave a whistle.

Ruby glanced at the people behind him, "Are you busy? I can come back another time."

"I'm not."

"Papi's throwing his famous BBQ this weekend. I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming. Your entourage is invited as well. The more the merrier."

Looking back at his co-workers then back to her, "I'll run it by the others and see if they want to come."

"I will owe you big time if you do come by. It would be really nice to have a normal face around for once."

Grissom nodded, "I will make sure to come then

"Thanks and don't forget I owe you big time."

Grissom pulled to a house full of cars. He could hear music playing in the backyard as he got out of his vehicle.

A man with brown curly shaggy hair that came past his ears walked up next to Grissom. "You must be Ruby's friend Mr. Grissom." He looked over at the man who was holding two large ice bags. "I'm Ruby's other father - the one she refers to as Papi, but you can call me Phillip."

"Let me help you." Grissom went for one of the bags.

Papi handed him one. "Thanks. It's nice to see one of Ruby's friends come by. Not very many do." Papi made his way to the backyard.

"Is that so?" Grissom followed.

Papi looked over his shoulder, "It's hard to find people who are comfortable being around two gay dads that dress in drag. And at these get togethers it's come as you please. Some come in drag, others don't."

When they reached the backyard Grissom saw the crowd. Some were stunning and all dolled up while some were just there as men. There were women scattered around as well; the kind that looked like they ran with that kind of crowd. He saw Ruby, in a bright pink flowy baby doll dress and matching flip flops, lounging on a hammock with someone. When she saw Grissom, Ruby jumped up immediately and rushed to him.

"Yay you came! The others didn't want to come?" She inquired when she noticed that Gil was the only one around.

Setting the ice down where Papi had told him. "They had some plans all ready."

Ruby shrugged. "Their loss. I see you met Papi all ready."

"And it's a shame you are straight. You're cute." Papi smiled.

Ruby gasped. "Geez Papi are you trying to scare away the one guy friend I can get to come over here?" Taking Grissom by the wrist and pulling him away.

"So you don't get many friends coming by." He stated.

"Not guys, at least when I was growing up here. Girls were ok with it because they got some great fashion and make-up advice. Oh and I'm sorry about Papi." She took a seat at an empty picnic bench.

Grissom sat next to her. "No need to apologize. How long have you been here in America?" He asked.

"I was 15 when I came over. Papi tried to play it straight for a very long time. He ended up getting a girl pregnant when he was in Ireland and realized that it wasn't for him. He helped my mother out all the time and I would visit him or he would come and visit me. He wanted to be a part of my life as much as possible. Then he met Michael when I was 10 and they have been together ever since. Then my mother met this guy and they got married. The two of them decided to move to Italy and I didn't want to go. They said either go with them or come here with Papi. I've been here ever since." Ruby said.

"Sounds like you've lost most of your accent." Grissom brought up.

Ruby shrugged. "It's not lost, I still have it. I learned not to use it because throughout high school I was getting tired of explaining why I was here and not Ireland. Now very rarely does someone catch I have a accent." She said all this in a full blown out Irish accent.

"Not bad." He smiled.

Blushing some, "So Gil, what would you like to do? We have horseshoes, food or darts. And I believe a game of chess or checkers are also going on. Not sure which one, don't have the have the attention span long enough to play either. Which always frustrated Dad, which makes me laugh."

Grissom smiled. "No bingo?"

"No bingo." She laughed. "Come on I'll show you around." Ruby stood.

Ruby introduced Grissom to everyone as she showed him around before settling down to watch while a few people play horseshoes where Ruby would occasionally make a joke or smart ass comment.

Eventually, her father Michael stopped by. "Honey will you run inside and get some buns and drinks."

"Sure dad."

After getting drinks, Ruby ran back inside to get the buns. When she spun around to leave, Grissom was right behind her.

She placed a hand on her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Just wanted to see if you needed help."

She shook her head. "I'm good thanks, just was getting the buns." She held up the bags.

"Is….is that you?" Pointing to one of the pictures on the fridge.

She looked to where he was pointing and nodded. "Yeah, it was my last beauty pageant."

"You were in a beauty pageant?" Grissom exclaimed in surprise as he went over to the picture.

Ruby stayed where she was. "Yup, all through my high school years. That was my last pageant and I took the crown."

"Why'd you stop?" Grissom turned to her.

She shrugged. "Don't really have the passion or drive for it. And I don't really like to parade around like a piece of meat just so someone can tell me if I am pretty or not. I don't need someone telling me that, I know I'm hot."

"Then why do it?"

Nodding her head to the yard, Ruby replied, "My parents. It was something fun to do together."

They heard one of her dads call Ruby's name; he needed the buns that she was holding. After giving Michael the bags of buns, Ruby and Grissom went back to watching the horseshoe game. Someone approached asking Ruby to dance; she set her drink down and went to dance. Grissom was watching Ruby when Michael approached.

"She's sweet isn't she?" He said.

Grissom looked. "Yes."

"Ruby was always able to be friends with just about anyone. She'd be able to become friends with Hitler if she tried." Grissom gave a light chuckle. "I think the two of you as friends is great. It's nice she found someone who shows the same interest in things as her."

A little unsure what to say, Grissom mumbled the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you. It's nice to see someone bring a smile to Ruby's face. Not many go play Bingo with her."

Ruby came walking up after she finished dancing. "I hope you're not telling Gil here embarrassing stories about me."

"Only the slightly embarrassing ones." Michael answered.

Ruby glared at him. "Thanks dad, couldn't be like Papi and tell embarrassing stories, like never."

"That would mean I would have to like you." He joked.

Ruby gasped. "Awe I hate you too." She gave him a hug.

Michael left the two to be alone. "He wasn't bugging you, was he?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all." Grissom said.

Ruby lost Grissom a few minutes later to Papi. They were over by the grill talking when she used the restroom, but when she got out, the two were nowhere to be found.

Groaning, "Great. I finally bring a friend over and my dad's steal him away from me." She muttered to herself.

After looking all over the yard she tried the house. Hearing someone up in her room, she headed in that direction. Sure enough when she looked there, her dad and Grissom were there.

"What are you two doing in my old room?" She stood in the door way.

The two looked at her. "I was showing Gil here your pageant trophies and crowns."

"Let's just scare the poor guy away on his first visit here."

Papi made his way to her. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He gave her a kiss on her head as he left.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'd understand if you want to leave. My parents can be so weird sometimes." She commented as she took a step into the room.

Grissom ignored the statement and held up one of the crowns. "You really win all these crowns?"

"Yup with drag queen's dresses too." He looked at her with a curious expression. "It saved money and it help I fit in a lot of drag dresses. Dresses run expensive like anywhere from a few hundred dollars to a few thousand."

He set the crown down in his hand. "Wow."

"Exactly my words. Come on, they're about to do a competition. The drags dress as men and the lesbians dress as women and we judge to see who's the best. Well they do a sort performance too. So this should be fun." Ruby smiled.

As Grissom made his way out he paused in the doorway; there him and Ruby froze locking eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI or it's characters, just mine


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ruby didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she heard, "Hey Ruby get down here! We need you as one of our judges! Gil is more than welcome to be one if he likes!" It was Michael yelling down from the bottoms of the steps.

"We better go" Her voice was so light she wondered if Gil heard what she had said.

She led the way down as they returned to the backyard. They sat at the end of the table as Ruby was one of the judges. She told Grissom who each person was as they came on stage. He watched each one of them come up and do some talent they had. Some made people laughed some had them in awe of their talents, but each person had something unique when they came up.

It was late when things died down, Ruby walked with Grissom to his car. "Thanks so much for coming. I owe you for this."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Grissom nodded. "Anytime."

"Just to warn you I am not doing something ridiculous though as your favor." She pointed at him.

Grissom smiled. "How can you judge what is ridiculous? Your ridiculous could be different from mine. Look at where you had grown up."

"Hey my ridiculous can be just as normal as yours." Grissom looked over his glasses at her. "Ugh you're right, my ridiculous is completely warped….so what happened earlier today up in my room? Was I imagining things or was there something that happened?"

He was silent for a few minutes. "Maybe."

"Well maybe we can do something another time to see where it might lead us. What do you think?"

"Maybe." He smirked climbing into the car. Ruby watched him roll the window down. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She watched him drive away before returning to the backyard to help her parents. "Looks like you two are possibly more than just friends." Papi said once was within earshot.

She grabbed a trash bag in each hand. "Thanks for spying on me."

"What do you even know about this guy? Besides the fact he works for CSI and is quite a few years older than you are."

Ruby sighed. "If I recall you did not know dad that well when the two of you hooked up; if memory serves me right you both hooked up before the first date."

"Which you were never meant to know. We always wanted you to be sensible."

She dropped the bags. "And the more you tell me this the more I don't want to be sensible. I'm trying, but it's kind of hard since I really like him."

Papi went over and placed both hand on his daughter's face. "I know, I see the way you look at him. I just don't want to see you hurt if it doesn't work in your favor."

"Thank you. Now we have to hurry and clean up, I have to get up early tomorrow. I have two school tours. One in the morning and one in the afternoon."

Papi clapped his hands. "Chop, chop then."

"You are such a loser sometimes." Ruby laughed.

Ruby finished her tour with the school in the morning just in time for lunch. She tried giving Grissom a call to see what he was up to, but she got no pick up. Getting something quick, she got back and ready for her next tour.

A few days passed and Ruby hadn't heard from Grissom since the BBQ. Grissom was in his office talking with Sara and Nick when Ruby walked in.

Hands on her hips, she declared, "We need to talk now."

"I'm in the middle of something at the moment." He told her.

Ruby pointed at the two, "Hold tight for five seconds k?" She looked back at Grissom. "I understand that this is new for us, but my God man you don't have a moment like we did then tell them you will call them tomorrow only to leave them hanging. I mean come on it's not like I have been that crazy girl that calls every five seconds leaving hundreds of messages. I have only called once and left one message. So what's this reason that is making it so hard for you to call someone?"

"We have been working on a case." Sara spat out.

Not even looking at Sara, Ruby kept her gaze on Grissom. "This isn't really my scene, being the crazy girl who is paranoid about everything, but I like you and all I really want to know is where this is going."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Grissom asked Sara and Nick. He waited till they left before turning to Ruby. "This case has been preventing me from calling you like I had said. I then decided to give you a call once we had it solved and apologize for not calling like I told you."

Ruby sighed, "Just one quick thing before I leave: do you like me?"

"I want to, but like I said this case comes first. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to this so I can solve it and then talk more about this later."

Ruby wetted her lips. "If you leave me hanging for another week I'm coming back for a beat down."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Grissom watched her leave before being replaced with Nick and Sara.

Pointing at the door, "What was that all about?" Sara asked.

"Nothing. Now where were we?" He quickly changed the subject.

Ruby was at the bingo hall listening to the guy call one number after another. "This seat taken?" She looked to her left to see Grissom sit next to her.

She smiled. "Hey you. Started to wonder if you were ever going to show your face."

"Why is that?"

Checking her card for O7, "My mini meltdown and that one female co-worker of yours doesn't really care for me – the one sitting in our office when I came in flip out mode."

"Sara?"

"If that is her name. But Gil I feel bad that I haven't really met the lady and she all ready doesn't like me."

Hearing the guy call N17 first, Grissom said, "That's why I have come by. We are having a get together for Hodges and I am inviting you."

"What does that have to do with Sara?"

They heard someone call Bingo. "It will give you two a reason to get to know each other."

"Ok sounds like a plan. Just one thing, who is Hodges?"

Grissom gave a small laugh. "One of my co-workers."

"So is this that big thing I owe you after coming to Papi's BBQ?" Ruby asked.

Getting up, Grissom said, "I'm saving that for another day."

"Why am I worried?" Following after him.

Placing his hands in his pockets, "No need to worry, I promise." Grissom replied.

"You work with dead people all day long. I have been worried from the day we first met."

Ruby showed up at the party for Hodges in her favorite sundress which her dad's got for her when they went to Scotland. It was light and comfortable and her favorite color, orange.

"You find the place all right?" Grissom smiled as he approached.

She nodded. "With the help of Tiny Tim I found it just fine."

"Who?" Cocking his head.

Giggling, Ruby replied, "My GPS."

"You named your GPS?"

She shrugged. "Why not? Guys name their cars and tools and what not."

"Well I am glad you showed up."

She blushed. "So who is this Hodges and why have this party for him?"

"Is this my present?" Hodges approached before Grissom could even answer.

Smirking, "Why yes, yes I am." Ruby joked.

"Who is she and where did you get her?" Hodges asked, turning to Grissom.

Ruby held her hand out. "It's Ruby and he found me at the aquarium."

"You're the fish girl!" Hodges shook her hand.

Ruby giggled, "You could say that."

"Ruby, this is Hodges and I believe you now know Ruby." Grissom introduced.

"You can call me David."

Ruby smiled. "Will you two excuse me, I'm a little thirsty." Ruby made her way to the refreshments.

"So you and Ruby? Are you two together or what?" He asked.

Grissom shook his head. "We're not together."

"So she's free range?" Hodges asked, Grissom gave him a look. "Sorry, I just figured since she was free I could ask her out." Hodges held up his hands.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Grissom said, "You could give it a try but I have a feeling she isn't your type."

"Really?" Hodges shocked by the ok.

Grissom nodded. "Yes."

Ruby came up with a drink in hand. "You two have fun talking about me?" She smiled.

"Yes." Hodges answered.

She smiled. "I hope Grissom wasn't telling you anything bad."

"All good I swear." Hodges said quickly.

Taking a swig of her drink, Ruby asked, "So why is this party in your honor?"

"It's my birthday."

She gave Grissom a quick glare. "Well thanks Gil for neglecting to share such details with me and I have come with no present. Now I feel like a douche."

"It's ok." Hodges told her.

Ruby leaned up giving Hodges a kiss on the cheek. "How's that for a present?"

"Ruby! What brings you here?" Nick asked as him and Sara approached.

"Gil invited me." She answered.

Nick pointed at her. "How are you at horseshoes?"

"I am a champion. Let's do teams; Hodges you're with me!" Ruby called grabbing his wrist.

Sara moved next to Gil. "I thought it was just going to be friends."

"I know, but Ruby was concerned you didn't like her. And she did not want to be a cause of an argument between myself and you guys so I offered for her to come get to know everyone." Grissom went to go watch the game.

Sara was sitting alone when Ruby sat next to her. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi."

Crossing her arms, Ruby leaned back on the table. "Let it out."

"What?"

"You don't like me. What is your reason?

Looking at her, Sara said, "You're too young for him."

"And like I told Catherine when she asked me earlier what my intentions were with Gil. We're just friends who get along well. I can't speak for him, but as for me I'm not after him. Yes I like him and I think he is cute, but if nothing comes of it, it's fine by me. I enjoy his company."

Looking her up and down, Sara stated, "You're lying. Why would someone your age want to hang out with the likes of us?"

"I have no reason to lie to you guys. And friends come in all shape and sizes and of all ages. Who am I to deny a friend? I am not a bad person you know. Everyone else seems to enjoy my company why can't you?"

Sara got up abruptly. "I normally like to hang out with people my own age." She walked off.

Grissom caught up with Ruby at her car. "Where are you going?"

"I talked with Sara. You know what she told me? Basically her and I can't be friends because I'm too young. I have had people dislike me or not want to be my friends for many reasons. Mainly because of my dads, which I can handle. But never because of my age. I really want to be friends with you and your friends, but I don't want to show up at places you invite me with them and automatically be the black sheep. I hate being the cause of problems."

He sighed. "I'll talk with her."

"That's sweet but that will just make things worse. Give it time maybe she will come around."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Smiling, "Of course. I'd hate not being friends with you guys. Especially you." Ruby gave him a wink before climbing into the car.

"Where is Ruby?" Hodges walked up to Grissom when he came back to the party.

"She has some things to take care of, but she wishes you a happy birthday."

Hodges looked a little bummed. "I didn't even get to ask her out."

"There is always next time." Grissom assured him.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI or it's characters, just mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hodges was looking through some paper work when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Ruby standing in the door way holding a present.

"I felt bad for not getting you anything on your birthday. Took awhile to find something I thought you might like; so I took a shot in the dark with it. I hope you like it." Handing him the gift as she sat on the stool next to him.

Opening it, Hodges said, "I think whatever it is, it's good."

He pulled out a medium box, when he got that open he found a silver horseshoe keychain. On the horseshoe it said champions and the day and year of Hodges birthday.

"A friend of mine does engravings. So when I found the keychain, I thought it would be cool to make the day we became horseshoe gods."

Looking up at her, "This is really nice for just meeting a few days ago."

"Fine, if it's too much I can always take it back." Ruby reached for the gift.

Hodges pulled it quickly away from her. "I said it was nice for meeting a few days ago, not that I wanted to return it. That would be rude."

Giggling, "Thought so. Is Grissom around? I wanted to say hi before I left."

"Should be in his office probably." Hodges answered.

Ruby hopped off the stool. "Thanks, I'll see you around." She gave him a hug before leaving.

Hodges watched her bounce out of the room in search of his boss. When she couldn't find him she decided to leave. Ruby found Sara at her car on the way out.

"May I help you?" Ruby asked.

Pushing off the car, Sara said, "Listen I know I came off harsh at Hodges party, but Gil is a dear friend of mine. He's family like all the others I work with."

"Geez Sara how insecure are you? What even made you think I would take Gil from you in first the place? He is the one who after a case came and talked to me. Did you know that? Yes I flirted with him when him and Nick swung by the aquarium. But I figured nothing will come of it because of the age difference." She shrugged.

Crossing her arms, "Then why flirt?" Sara asked.

"Because it's fun and Gil just seemed really sweet and cute. Besides he didn't have to come to the BBQ when I invited him and the rest of you guys too. And he knows to tell me that I should hang out with people my own age, if him and I as friends were inappropriate in any way. But what's wrong and inappropriate in my world? I have two dads who love me to death and would kill for me, who happen to dress in drag. Not to mention my entire family is a night club of drag queens. To me that is totally appropriate."

Sara tilted her head, "What BBQ?"

"The one awhile back when Nick and Gil were working on the one case that brought them to the aquarium. I invited all of you guys. When he showed he said that you guys had plans."

Sara took a breath, "Well he didn't say anything to us. But what I don't get is why Gil? Why not be friends with someone your own age?"

"Gil and the rest of you guys are the first normal friends I have had. I don't meet many like Gil who are perfectly fine with my family and has an odd intelligence like him." Climbing in her car, she drove off.

Grissom stopped by the aquarium in search of Ruby; he found her giving a tour to a group of middle school kids. They were in the tube where fish swam all around them and the only light was the blue that came from the water. The place really made you feel like you were actually under water.

Ruby smiled at Grissom when she saw him before addressing the kids, "Ok have a ten minute look around before Luke comes by and takes you to see Matilda and Timmy the dolphins then you will get to go see Starlet the killer whale." The kids cheered as they ran to the windows getting a better view of all the fish.

"Heard you came by yesterday. Hodges won't stop talking about his present you gave him."

Ruby shrugged one of her shoulders. "It was nothing. Felt bad I didn't give him anything."

"He went around showing everyone it. And he tells everyone who didn't know about your guys horseshoe game."

Placing her hands behind her back, Ruby eyed Grissom. "What is this I hear about you not telling the others about Papi's BBQ?"

"What do you mean?"

She tilted her head with a smile. "When I said something to Sara about it she didn't know what I was talking about."

"When did you talk to Sara?"

She kept her hands behind her back. "Yesterday as I was leaving, she was waiting by my car. Now answer the question. Why didn't you tell the others they were invited to the BBQ?"

"Did you work things out with Sara?" Grissom asked.

She shrugged. "For the most part, but why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not, I just wanted to make sure things were ok between you and Sara first." Seeing a smirk light up her face. "What?" He asked.

Biting her bottom lip, she said softly, "You like me."

"Why shouldn't I? We're friends."

They heard the kids cheer when Luke came by, Ruby kept the smile on her face. "As friends you would of invited the others, but I think there's something about me you like." Taking a step closer to him as the kids left, leaving them and a few others who were visiting the aquarium.

"Can't I just enjoy your company?" He noticed that she smelled different. She didn't smell of her usual fish, which was faint but he could tell when she was spending time with the animals. This time she smelled faintly of cotton candy.

Shaking her hair some as she spoke in a full blown Irish accent, "Just admit it, you find me attractive. Don't worry, I thought you were cute from the moment we met."

But before Ruby could say another word Grissom's cell went off. "Guess we can talk later." He told her.

"Papi! Dad!" Ruby called the moment she walked through her parent's door after work.

She heard them call from the kitchen. "Hey sweetie." Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek, bringing some food to the table.

"What brings you here?" Papi gave her a passing hug.

Sitting at the dinner table with them, she declared, "I need to talk."

"That CSI guy tell you he did not like you?" Michael said making himself a plate.

Ruby sighed. "No, we almost kissed."

"Is that's what making you sad?" Papi grabbed a plate for himself as well.

Shaking her head, Ruby replied, "Sorta, I made all my very cute advances and he still didn't kiss me. Granted it would have been a few seconds. But still, a few seconds of heaven."

"But honey how do you know he feels the same way towards you?" Michael asked.

Ruby dropped her head onto the table with a groan. "Wishful thinking." Looking up at her dads, "Why wouldn't it work between us? Does the age thing really affect it that much?"

"Sometimes. One may not always be comfortable with it." Papi reached over rubbing her back.

She leaned back in her chair. "This blows. I don't even know why I am so attracted to this guy, but for some odd reason I am."

"Well if you weren't so dang impatient maybe he will come around." Suggested Michael.

She pouted. "I did not come here to be criticized by you two, but to vent and for you guys to make me feel better."

"Oh darling I'm not sure we can do that for you." Michael gave a sad face.

She got up. "Looks like it's chocolates and John Hughes movies till I feel better."

"Just make sure to call us every few days to let us know you're still alive." Michael called as she left.

Papi caught up with Ruby at her car. "Did I forget something?" She asked.

"No, I just came out here to tell you, maybe this Gil character is one of those guys that need you to make the move."

Ruby sighed. "I was wishing that it wouldn't come down to that. I just want the guy to make the move."

"I know, that's just the girly part in you. But you always did go for the complicated guy." Giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Smiling, Ruby said fondly, "It's yours and dad's fault."

"How so?"

"If you two didn't tell me to go for the guy who could kiss, everything will be great. I wouldn't be in this mess."

Papi laughed. "It's your fault for listening to your parents."

"I hate you." Ruby called getting in the car.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Ruby waved bye as she pulled out of the drive way and took off.

Ruby was coming back from the grocery store the next day when she saw someone waiting at her stoop. She smiled thinking that it was Grissom who came by only to find out that it was Hodges who stopped by instead.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired.

Hodges got up and reached for the bags to help her. "I wanted to talk with you." He said nervously.

"What about?" Ruby smiled opening the front door.

He followed her in and to the kitchen. "Well it's….it's more like ask you something."

"It must be something big if it has you this nervous. My advice is to do it quick like a band aid." Ruby was putting things away.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen while Ruby placed things in the fridge. "I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night."

Popping her head out around the fridge door, Ruby looked at him. "You want to go out with me? Like a date?"

"I was thinking more along the line of you going out on a date with me. But if you want to think of it like that, that's fine with me." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI or it's characters. Just mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ruby closed the fridge door. "Ummm…..sure why not? I'll go out with you tomorrow."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"Fantastic! I'll see you tomorrow then." He exclaimed happily before leaving.

Ruby caught him at his car door. "David! What time?"

"Oh ya, ummm 7:30 sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then." She sent him a smile.

Ruby came barging in through her parent's door. "What are you doing here?" Papi asked.

"And dressed so nice." Michael added as he took in her outfit of a green leopard baby doll dress with a medium black belt across the waist and black fish net stockings.

Heading for her old room, Ruby called back, "I left my matching shoes here last time I stayed over."

"But that still does not explain the outfit." Papi asked while he and Michael followed her.

Ruby looked over her shoulders. "I have a date."

"With who?" They asked at the same time.

Ruby continued going through her stuff as she answered them. "With Hodges. Well his first name is David."

"What happened to Gil?" asked Michael.

Finding her shoes stuffed away in her closet, Ruby stood. "Hodges is one of Gil's co-workers. It just happened he asked me out first. He is a really nice guy."

"But I thought you like the other guy?" Michael asked.

"I do, but if I remember correctly I was told by both of you I should do my best to never turn away something that makes me smile. Both of them do and I have a feeling with Gil I could be waiting awhile if he ever does ask me out. I'll see you guys later. Love you." Giving them each a kiss on the cheek, she rushed out.

8:30 rolled around and Hodges hadn't even called to say he might be a little late. Getting tired of waiting – not to mention she couldn't call him because she didn't have his number - Ruby went to the crime lab.

"What is with you CSI people and not calling?" Ruby stood in the door way of where Hodges worked with her hands on her hips, still all dolled up.

Both Hodges and Greg looked up and their mouths dropped open. "What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"David and I had a date tonight."

Hodges gasped. "I didn't call!" He exclaimed.

"Why do you think I came by? Besides the fact I don't have your number to call you about this and I don't think you have my number either."

Hodges got up. "I am so sorry. A case came in and I got called in and I was so wrapped up in it our date escaped my mind." Looking her up and down, "And you're looking so…." His eyes went up and down her again.

"Gorgeous, hot, beautiful take your pick. You know what why don't you pick all of them 'cause that is how I'm looking this very moment." She smiled, scrunching her nose.

He made a sad face. "It doesn't look like I'll be able to leave."

"Bummer. You two hungry?" They both answered in the affirmative. "Ok I'll run and get us some food. How does that sound?"

Hodges looked towards Greg then back to Ruby. "Sounds good."

"Be back in a jiffy." Ruby called.

She returned later with two large bags of food. "That smells good." Hodges said.

"What did you get?" Greg rummaged through one of the sacks.

She took a seat on a empty stool. "An awesome combo of food. Thai, Chinese, Mexican and this really great Greek place."

"There's a Greek restaurant here?" Hodges looked up at her from another bag.

Grabbing some food, Ruby joked, "You guys work too much."

"Tell that to Grissom." Greg chimed in.

"I'll let him know you guys need not be worked so hard." She replied before stuffing her mouth full of food.

They laughed and talked while eating. The smell of food drew in some people like Catherine, Nick and Warrick, which just made for more laughs. Ruby excused herself to use the restroom.

Minutes later Grissom walked by pausing at the door. "What is going on here?"

"Don't be mad at them, it was my fault." Ruby replied from behind Grissom.

Turning around, he started at her for a few seconds, looking her up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"David and I were going to do something but work came up. And when he didn't call I came by. He and Greg were hungry so I went to get them some food. And the group just accumulated from there. But don't worry I am leaving so they can get back to work." She went to get her purse.

Grissom went after her. "You and Hodges were going to do something dressed like that?"

"We were going to go on a date ok? He asked me out." By now they had reached her car.

Grissom was stunned by her confession. "You were?"

"Yes. I am impatient girl Gil. I don't like to wait to know if you like me or not. You either do or you don't, just tell me. And not as friends."

Grissom moved in front of her so that she was sandwiched between him and her car; he was a only few inches from her. "Yes I do."

When he didn't add as friends she smiled knowing he meant more than friends. "Took you long enough."

"Patience is a virtue." Grissom reminded her.

Ruby crossed her arms. "You would say such a thing."

"You need to hear it."

Snorting, Ruby said, "I know what I need to hear and trust me that isn't it."

"And what is that?" He asked.

She smirked. "Stop by my place after your case and you'll find out."

"You're not going to tell me now?" He asked.

"I am going to make you wait. Then you can see how much they saying 'patience is a virtue' sucks." She left Grissom standing in the parking lot alone.

Ruby was getting ready for work the next day when her door bell rang. Going to the door she found Hodges on the other side.

"What brings you here? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Removing his sunglasses, Hodges announced, "I came by to set another date for our date."

"Hodges come inside, we have to talk." She started towards her living room.

Hodges face made it clear that he didn't like the sound of that as he followed to her. "What about?"

They sat on her couch. "I like you, but as a friend. I know I said I go out on a date with you, which was all my fault cause I lead you on in a way, but I need to get this out early before I hurt you anymore than I probably all ready have."

"It's Grissom isn't it?" He said.

"What makes you think Gil has something to do with this?"

Sighing, Hodges replied, "I saw the way you were looking at him at the birthday party. And what the guys are saying at work."

"What are they saying at work? Is it bad?" Ruby asked concerned.

Hodges threw his hands up. "Nothing bad I swear. Just that they were wondering if you two were together…and how nice to know someone like you."

"I want you to know that if it wasn't for him I would go out with you."

"Really?"

She placed her hands on his. "You're an awesome guy." Giving him a hug.

"You don't happen to have a friend like you?"

Ruby laughed. "Someone even better. She likes that space show you were telling me about."

"Are you serious?" David gasped.

Getting up, Ruby said, "Of course I am but you're going to have to meet her later because you're making me late for work right now."

"I can really meet her?" Hodges pressed as they left the house. "Wait, is she real?" Stopping in her drive way, Ruby rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Liza Minnelli yes. Now stop being the geek that you are and leave now. I need to get to work."

Hodges ran over to give her a hug. "You're awesome and no I am not mad at you."

Grissom was waiting at her car when Ruby got off work. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work or at least on your way?"

"We have a date."

"But I'm not even cute for you and I smell funny." She gave a sad face.

Seeing her pout, Grissom asked, "Would you be happy if you could go home and change?"

"I would be happier if I had a little more time to look super cute and smell nice for you, but this will do."

Grissom pushed himself off of her car. "Well it is a good thing I will be getting you tomorrow then."

"Then why did you make me think we were going now?"

"To see what you do if I just showed up." He replied.

Ruby crossed her arms stiffly. "That was mean."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so impatient."

Chewing on the inside of her lip, Ruby asked, "Why do you feel it necessary to teach me to be patient?"

"Because it's fun." He smiled as he joked.

Ruby huffed. "For you but not me. Now stop it."

"I'll see you at 8 then." He told her.

Digging through her purse, she said dryly, "I will try to be patient."

"See? You're getting the hang of it." Grissom smiled.

Ruby shook her head at him. "You're horrible." She told him before leaving.

Grissom didn't wait long after ringing Ruby's doorbell the next day. When he saw her he was secretly happy he gave her time to get ready. She wore a black and white dress with spaghetti straps hooking around her neck.

"Hi." She smiled.

Looking her up and down one more time, he asked, "You ready?"

"Of course." Ruby closed the door behind her.

At the restaurant, the two sat in the corner booth waiting for their order. Ruby pulled out all the works, playing with her hair and smiling at all the right moments.

"I have realized that I don't know what you like to do in your free time." Ruby mused as she picked up her fork.

"I have an interest in insects." He said flatly.

Ruby ate some of her food before asking, "Do you like study them or something?"

"You could say that."

She reached for her glass. "I am going to take that as a yes. And I would be totally grossed out if I didn't handle dead fish for a living."

"Do you ever see your mother?" He blurted out.

Shaking her head, Ruby replied, "I haven't in years but she always find the time to call me on my birthday. But it's good. I never felt like I had missed out or anything not having her around. Dad and Papi gave me everything I need and then some."

"Why?"

Wiping her mouth, Ruby tilted her head. "Why what?"

"Why don't you see her?"

Placing the napkin back on her lap, Ruby smoothed it down before saying, "I know she loves me but my real family is here."

They sat in silence for a few moments before the server came by and broke it. "Room for dessert?"

"I am stuffed. How about you?" Ruby looked to Gil.

"Same." He answered.

After paying, the two made their way out. They found themselves walking through town. When Ruby shivered Grissom removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Oh did I tell you Daisy might be pregnant?"

Grissom looked at her curiously. "Who?"

"Daisy is one of our seals. You fed her mate when you returned to ask me more about stonefish."

"No you haven't and that's great news."

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek. "I know it's nothing like huge by your book, but we have been trying to get Daisy pregnant for years."

"But it's huge to you so I'm happy for you."

Ruby blushed as she took a step closer to Grissom. She bit her bottom lip and leaned forward for a kiss when she heard her name being called. She looked past Gil, gave a groan and rolled of her eyes out of irritation to the interruption. She had laid eyes on a friend whose head was hanging out of their car window.

"I have been trying to call you for like ever." The person said.

Ruby walked over to the car. "That's because I'm on my date."

"Well I am truly sorry than to interrupt, but they're at it again."

Ruby groaned a second time in the span of five minutes. "Why they are even together is beyond me." She turned to Grissom. "I am sorry about this, but this has to be the end of our date."

Grissom looked between the two of them. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just two friends who are dating and fight more than siblings who hate each other. I'm just going to hitch a ride with them; it's going to get super ugly."

Grissom placed a hand on her arm. "I don't mind. Maybe I can help."

"You might want to bring him. Tim might not be able to get there."

Ruby glared at the guy in the car. "And you were going to have me go in there without him? You know I don't like when he's not there."

"Well so far you are the only person who can calm them."

Sighing, Ruby caved. "Fine, but keep trying to get Tim. Come on Gil."

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own CSI just my character. Ok people I'm starting to wonder if this is a really bad story. Someone please leave a comment telling me what you think. Please


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

They pulled up to a house just outside of town. "You don't have to come in." Ruby said.

"It's ok." Grissom said as he got out of the car.

They could hear screaming from outside and Ruby turned to him. "Listen Gil it's going to get crazy. The two of them shouldn't even be together till after they have been through some anger management classes."

"If they're like that, then why do you even go?" Gil asked.

"Roger's angry because he tried to play it straight thinking that he wasn't really gay and that it was some weird faze. So he had a kid with some girl hoping that it would so call fix what he had but it didn't. And after his kid was born he realized he was truly and utterly gay. But seeing his son made him love the thing like crazy, Kyle was his world. Then when the girl decided to move away to Maine she took Kyle with him no matter how much he protested. And that just set off his anger. Then you have Roy who doesn't know how to manage his anger and/or rage. So when he gets mad he gets verbal to everyone, and Roger takes it personal all the freaking time. So when Roy gets upset he takes it out on Roger and then Roger's anger about his kid get's taken out on Roy. It's messed up I know but apparently I am a master at making them calm, I don't even know why." Ruby replied before heading for the house.

When they walked inside the house a crash immediately rang through the place; then some more yelling was soon to follow. Grissom trailed behind Ruby as she went into the living room that was to the right of them. He watched a book go flying across the room and hit the wall behind them. It didn't seem to even stun her, but Gil looked at the book in amazement that someone could through such a thing.

Ruby held out a hand. "Stay here." She ordered him though not unkindly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, things will be ok." She went over to the arguing couple. "Hey you two what seems to be the issue?" She said sweetly.

"He doesn't think I'm hot anymore! He thinks I'm getting fat." Roy pointed to Roger.

Holding up her hands, Ruby said, "I highly doubt that Roy."

"I do think he is getting fat because he thinks I am stupid and uneducated." Rodger yelled.

She sighed. "Listen, belittling one another is not going to solve anything. You are not fat and you are not stupid or uneducated. Roy you own one of the best gyms around and you Roger went to Harvard and is one of the best lawyers around. Now stop being mean and calm down."

"I will do no such thing." Rodger picked up a vase on the coffee table and threw it at Roy.

Roy ducked before going for something hard to throw back. "Seriously you two. What has all this fighting really accomplished? Nothing but anger and hate towards one another. Now stop all this at once." Ruby demanded.

Grissom stood off to the side watching what was going on, then a body moved next to him. "Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"Gil; I'm with Ruby." He answered.

Pointing at him, the stranger said, "I heard you were on a date with her tonight when they found Ruby. Sorry about this."

"It's ok." Grissom waved a hand.

The stranger held out his hand. "I'm Tim." They shook hands. "How long have you two been here?"

"Not long. Do they do this often?" Grissom asked.

Tim shrugged. "This is the first fight in like a few months I believe. But don't worry should only be a few minutes. She's good at calming them and then you could return to your date."

"Ok you two, if you do not stop this right now, sit on the freaking couch and talk this all out. I am calling the freaking police right this instant and having them collect you both this very moment. Now sit on the damn couch" Ruby yelled, pointing to the left of her.

Roy was near Ruby as he fumed and before he knew it, he hit her across the face. As Ruby stumbled back some Grissom went to her side, catching her before she fell as Tim went over knocking Roy out.

Seething, Ruby pointed at Rodger, "Fuck you both. When he wakes you can let him know that I am done with you two. Till you both get anger management I want nothing to do with either of you. I have done nothing but be nice and come and help you both because you were my friends. But after this I am through. You two need some serious help."

Grissom escorted Ruby out of the house and back to her place. He walked her in and got her some ice for where she was hit.

They both sat on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Gil I am so sorry for that. He has never hit me before. Usually I just tell them to sit and just be the mediator as they talk. Then they are fine, calm and issues solved for the most part." She replied, holding the ice pack in place.

"Do your parents know they are like that?"

Shaking her head, Ruby replied, "No, but after tonight they are going to flip out."

"That's only because they are your parents." Grissom looked under the ice pack. "Looks like you are going to have a nice looking bruise."

Ruby adjusted it some. "This has to be the worst date ever."

"It was….interesting." Grissom said.

She snorted, "That's not exactly my idea of a interesting date."

"What's your idea of a interesting date?"

Pulling the pillow out from behind her, Ruby answered, "What I had except doesn't end with me getting hit in the face but in a kiss instead."

"Really?" He asked.

Grissom watched her place the pillow on the arm rest of the couch, lay her head on it as she placed her feet in his lap. "If you look past the fish smell, I am a girl with simple needs." She laid her head on the pillow with the ice pack perfectly placed on her face.

"I'm starting to think there is nothing simple about you."

Reaching over, Ruby hit him in the arm. "Nice attempt at bursting my bubble there."

"I should go." He quickly stood, changing the subject.

Ruby sat up. "Umm ok. I guess I'll see you around then."

Ruby saw Grissom to the door. "Night" He said.

"Night." She tried to keep the disappointment in her voice out.

Sighing Ruby fell back onto the couch. She felt like she might've messed up somehow.

Two days later Hodges just returned from lunch when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked to the door to see a tall, skinny female with chocolate brown hair that was full, luscious and a whole lot of curls that looked like they could go on for days.

She smiled. "Hi, are you David Hodges?"

There was a long pause before he realized it was him she was talking to and that he needed to speak. "Oh umm yes, I'm him, can I help you?"

"I'm Eliza Fredrick, Ruby's friend. She told me all about you; said we have a lot in common." She smiled and it seemed to light up the room Hodges couldn't help but think.

His eyes went big as he exclaimed, "You're the friend?"

Laughing some, she answered, "Yes I am, I figured we could exchange numbers and go out sometime."

"That…that would be great." He jumbled around the table for a pen and paper.

As she watched him fumble she said, "The real reason I came by though is Ruby's in the parking lot and was wondering if you'd come out to talk with her?"

"Why is she in the parking lot? Why didn't she come in?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing.

Eliza went through her purse, pulling out a pen and paper. "That's for her to tell you. Here, call me. Soon." She handed him her number.

Hodges went outside to see what Ruby wanted. "Oh my God what happened? Who did that to you? Does Gil know? Is that why you didn't want to come in?" He asked as soon as he saw her bruise.

"Well shut up so I can tell you."

Holding up his hands, Hodges apologized. "Sorry."

"Gil knows about this, he was with me when it happened. Trust me it's not bad, some friends were having a melt down and it was an accident. I have to ask something of you but before I do did Eliza stop by?"

"I can't believe she wants to go on a date with me."

Giving him a warm smile, Ruby agreed. "Same here. When I told her about you she seemed to really want to go out with you. And I told her you were a big time geek but she didn't want to hear it." Ruby joked.

"You can be so mean sometimes."

Quickly looking past him to the building he exited then to him. "I actually came by to ask a favor of you. I think I might have scared Grissom away, and I figured you know him pretty well, maybe you could ask him if on our date I was to forward."

"When did you and Grissom go out?" He asked.

Ruby was becoming impatient. "Two nights ago. So will you?"

"Will I what?"

She hit him in the arm. "Pay attention you. I want you to nonchalantly find out if I might have been too forward when he took me home."

He pointed at her. "You have lost me when you said being to forward when he took you home."

Making a sad face, Ruby begged, "It's not what you think, we haven't even kissed. So will you do it? For me please?"

"I don't know. Grissom is a private person."

Crossing her arms with a huff, Ruby muttered, "You're telling me. I have never met someone as complicated as him. It's driving me bat shit crazy. There is something really wrong with your boss."

"That's been contemplated before." Hodges nodded.

She began to pace. "Is there something wrong with me? After our first moment for a kiss was ruined, a second moment was working it's self up and he leaves. I wasn't asking to sleep with him, just a kiss."

"I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this." Hodges covered his ear as he chanted.

She pulled his hands away from his ears. "Sorry. But will you at least talk to him please?" She begged.

"I'll try, only if you shut up."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Not able to that day, Hodges tried talking with Gil the next day. He walked in his office and sat across from Grissom.

Grissom looked up from his paper work. "Can I help you?" He asked when Hodges didn't say anything.

"I have realized we rarely get to talk, as friends I mean. How's life treating you? What has been going on? What is going on between you and Ruby? You two go out yet?" Hodges crossed his legs.

Removing his glasses, Grissom asked, "Why are you really here?"

"What? Two friends can't talk and catch up about life?" Hodges shrugged.

Grissom leaned back in his chair. "I'm not going to ask a second time."

"Ruby's worried she might've crossed a line and scared you off." He quickly confessed.

"And she went to you to ask me?" He stated.

Hodges shrugged. "Women dumfound me." Hodges said.

Ruby had just finished feeding the seals when her cell went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Ruby, it's David."

She sat on the fake rock they had for the seals. "What did he say?"

"I blew it." He informed her.

Watching the seals, Ruby asked slowly, "What happened?"

"Well when I tried to ask him he saw through me and wouldn't say anything about it."

She sighed. "Ok guess I'll have to talk with him myself. David?"

"Yes?"

Playing with the bucket handle, she asked, "How'd you get my number? I don't remember giving you it?"

"Gave your friend Eliza a call and she gave it to me when I asked her."

Ruby gasped. "Are you guys going out soon?"

"Yes. Well I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later." Hodges hung the phone up.

Ruby looked to Ludo and Daisy who sat in front of her by her feet. "Do you two think I was too forward?" They nodded a yes as they stuck out their tongues and made a farting noise. "What do you two know?" She slid off the seat and leaving them.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI or it's characters. Just mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ruby decided to be a announcer at bingo that night since she wasn't really feeling up to playing. Another day had passed and she still hadn't heard from Grissom, which put her in a funk and in no mood to play bingo.

They had a mini break after a few rounds for everyone to use the restroom and get some refreshments; when she returned to the stage she saw Grissom sitting in the front row.

Ruby stayed on the stage. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to play some bingo." He told her.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Is this your way of calling me?"

"Maybe."

Someone yelled a 'let's start', but Ruby ignored him. "So was I too forward on our date?"

"No." He got up, making his way to her.

Another person said something and Ruby shouted, "I have five more minutes before I start so hold your freaking horses!" She crouched down at the edge of the stage. "What are you really doing here?"

"Was it absolutely necessary to send Hodges to talk to me?" He asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Ruby laughed.

"Your five minutes are up!" Someone yelled from the back row.

"Shut your trap Alfred! She's talking with her boyfriend!" Estelle yelled at him.

Ruby blushed profusely. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that Estelle has it in her mind that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. She's been thinking that from when you first met her."

"It's ok."

Still blushing, Ruby asked cautiously, "So are we going out again?"

Grissom smiled. "Maybe."

Ruby pulled Gil up on the stage with her. "Ok everyone, the prize for this round is not only just a cash prize, but a date with my lovely friend here -Gil."

"What about us guys? We don't want a date with a man!" Alfred called.

"I will be the men's date if a guy wins." Ruby replied with a smirk.

"What do you think you are doing?" Grissom whispered at her.

She went over to the bin that held the little white plastic balls. "Maybe you should stop giving me 'maybes' as answers."

Ruby was coming out of the locker rooms after she changed for the seals the next day when she found Grissom waiting for her.

"How was your date?" She giggled, pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"You owe me." Grissom announced as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"The only thing that I owe you is from when you attended the BBQ; this you brought on yourself." She headed for the seal tank.

Grissom walked with her. "How so?"

"You keep giving 'maybes' as answers. I don't like that. Maybe is what you tell a child if they want a candy bar or to go to the zoo and you want them to forget it. That's what 'maybes' are for."

Gil's eyebrow arched. "Your parents said maybe to you one too many times."

She gasped. "You don't want to go out with me again! I _was_ too forward." She stopped just outside of the seals tank.

"If you didn't send me on that surprise set up yesterday we could've gone on a date."

"Why did you say maybe when I asked you if you came to ask me out?" Ruby growled.

"Some call it flirting."

Sighing, she laughed, "You need a new technique."

"What's wrong with my technique?"

Wetting her lips, Ruby replied, "Everything. Only because I'm starting to really get impatient over the fact we have yet to kiss. Now in my book we would all ready have kissed a few times. So we have a lot of making up to do." Ruby was in the middle of throwing her arms around Grissom when his cell went off. "You have to be shitting me."

"Sorry." He apologized before answering his phone.

"See you later." She told him after he hung up his cell and began to leave.

Ruby kicked the door before going in. She was so close to kissing him and they have another interruption. She was starting to think the fates were against her and did not want them together.

Her dad had called her asking if she wanted to come to dinner that night; Ruby was never one to pass dinner from her parents. She sat in the kitchen with them as they cooked.

Papi was cutting some carrots when he looked over his shoulder and asked, "You never really shared with us the two dates you had."

"Yeah, who was better?" Michael stirred the sauce.

Finishing with the carrots, Papi said, "And don't think because were your parents you can leave out who's a better kisser." He pointed at her.

"David and I never went on our date because of his work, but I talked with him and he knows I don't like him like that. I hooked him up with Eliza."

Michael added some spices. "So that's a no kiss from him, what about Gil?"

"I haven't kissed him yet either. We almost did three times but was interrupted three times."

Pouring the carrots in the boiling pot, Papi suggested, "Maybe it's a sign."

"It's a sign were never meant to be together."

Michael laughed. "Why are you so quick to think the worst when it comes to a guy you like?"

"I can't help it. There is just so much negativity with this possible relationship. One of his friends really doesn't like me not to mention we were to kiss three times and was interrupted all three times. What would you think?"

Michael took the sauce off the burner. "That he should be a amazing kisser."

"I am thinking I will never know and it's bumming me the freak out."

Papi grinned. "You're telling us. You get irritated and angry with everyone. So you two better kiss soon."

"I do not."

Michael stopped what he was doing. "If that's true then I'm straight." He joked.

"You two suck major at this comforting thing."

"We're only here to raise you proper and make sure you don't end up on drugs or alcohol or end up in jail." Papi smiled.

Pointing at them, Ruby said, "Keep this up and that is what's going to happen. One of you is going to end up bailing me out of jail because I'm on drugs and alcohol."

"You on something? That's not likely. You're too responsible for such a thing." Papi said.

Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm seriously considering not coming for dinner any more. You two are so mean to your one and only daughter."

"I thought it was because you didn't like us anymore." Michael said.

Glaring at them, she added, "That too."

"Oh before we forget we're having another BBQ. Bring Gil and anyone else you like." Michael offered.

"I'm soooo glad you thought about me, your only daughter, for this BBQ."

Papi grabbed for some plates. "You're welcome."

Ruby stopped by after dinner to see Grissom; he was at his desk looking over some papers.

"Hey you, you busy?" She asked.

Looking up, Grissom replied, "Kind of."

"I promise this won't take long then. The parents are doing another BBQ. You and whoever wants to come can. It's this Saturday."

He peered over his glasses. "Ok."

"Just ok? No that sounds like fun or some elaboration of that?"

"What were you expecting?"

Shaking her head, Ruby replied, "I was expecting that. Was just curious if you might've wanted to elaborate. So please say something to your co-workers about the BBQ this time." Ruby left his office.

Besides Grissom, Hodges showed up with Eliza. Everyone was laughing, playing games, eating or drinking. Hodges and Eliza were waiting their turn for horseshoes as Papi and Michael grilled. Grissom sat next to Ruby on the steps from the house leading out to the back yard. He handed her one of the drinks in his hands.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Taking a sip "You haven't been to bingo in awhile."

"What are you keeping tabs on me now or something?"

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Lucky guess."

"Not funny, you sound like a stalker. Oh which reminds me, they are having a bingo tournament tomorrow. You want to play a round or two before you go to work?" A shadow covered the two of them.

"Bingo's for old people; you are too young for that darling." The person said in a thick Irish voice.

They looked up to see a tall, lean female with thick curly red hair. Ruby gasped. "Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI or it's characters, just mine. I hope everyone is enjoying this since everyone. Though it would be much nice if everyone left a comment. would be really nice to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ruby stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Grissom looked between the two women. He now knew where Ruby got her looks from.

Her mother placed her hands on her hips. "Now don't be rude; introduce me to your friend."

"Gil this is my mother Luanne; mom this is my friend Gil." She introduced as they shook hands.

By now her dads had shown up. "Luanne what brings you here?" Papi asked.

"It's been ages." Michael added.

The two each gave her a hug. "I was in town." She answered.

"Mom, you live in Italy." Ruby said.

Grissom placed a hand on her arm. "I'm going to see what Hodges is up to." He left the four to go find him.

"Mom, why are you really here?" Ruby asked.

Wetting her lips, Luanne replied, "Well I came to tell you in person that William and I split a few years ago, and I met this new guy Luis and we're to be married next month. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"For real? Why?" Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Because you're my daughter."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm sorry mother but no. I'll attend your wedding, but I do not want to be your maid of honor."

Her mom tilted her head out of confusion. "But why?"

Sighing, Ruby replied, "Because you're family, but only to the extent of the fact you gave birth to me and I happened to live with you for 15 years. But you forfeited everything when you decided to move to Italy giving me an ultimatum of there or with my fathers. Dad and Papi are my real family now. They have been for years. They were there when I had my heart broken for the first time, when I graduated high school and college. Even after I sent you invites to both of them; you were a no show. They were there for all of the beauty pageant competitions; right next to me when I lost telling me we'll get them next time. And they were there throwing me a party when I got the job at the aquarium. Do you even know what my degree is in?" She shook her head no. "Exactly mother. I have a degree in marine sciences. I am honored that you thought of me to be you maid of honor, but it's something for someone who knows you better than I."

"Are you sure?" Luanne asked.

Her dads moved to either side of Ruby. "Yeah, sweetie. Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Maid of honor should be given to another and not because I'm your daughter." Ruby went to go find Grissom.

She found him over by the horseshoes. "What did you mother want?" He asked.

"She wanted me to be her maid of honor in her second wedding."

Facing her, Grissom asked, "What did you say?"

"Told her no." She answered.

"Why?" Gil asked.

Watching Hodges toss a horseshoe, Ruby replied, "She's only picking me out of convenience."

"Convenience." He repeated.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, convenience. Don't get me wrong I love her because she is my birth mother, she gave me life and a place to live the first 15 years of my life, but we were never that close. I'm closer to Hodges than I am her."

"Are you attending her wedding at least?" He asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Probably. Which means I have to locate my passport since I'll be heading to Italy for it."

"Why are you going to Italy? And can I come with? I've always wanted to go." Hodges approached with Eliza.

Smiling, Ruby explained, "My mother's getting married there. And yes if Gil either doesn't want to come with me or can't go for some damn good reason and Eliza does not mind."

"Oh please say it's ok." Hodges said, which sound something between pleading and a joke.

Ruby laughed as she took Grissom by the wrist. "Come on Gil."

Luanne watched her daughter walk over to Gil after she rejected being the maid of honor' she looked to Michael and Papi. "Tell me his real name and what does he do for a living?"

"Gil Grissom; he works for CSI." Papi answered.

Luanne glanced back at the two. "His real name is Gil? And what is CSI?"

"Yes, and Criminal Service Investigation." Michael took a bite of his hot dog.

Watching the two interact with each other, Luanne asked, "What exactly does that entail?"

"When a dead body is found they call him." Michael answered.

Her head shot back to Papi and Michael. "She is not only dating someone so much older than her, but a guy who works with dead bodies too?"

"She's been on a date or two with him. I hardly say that's dating. I don't even think they think they're dating." Papi said.

"He's a really nice guy. And the only one who's ever showed interest in what she does for a living." Michael added.

"But he is so much older than her." Luanne repeated.

Michael pointed to Ruby and Gil. "This is the first guy she wasn't embarrassed to bring home to us that still talks to her. Every guy before him wanted nothing to do with her after they found out about us."

They watched the two interact some more. Ruby and Gil were in there own little world. She placed her hand on his arm and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. His eyebrow arched as she laughed. Ruby playfully hit him in the arm when he didn't laugh.

Gil laughed with the others when someone came up from behind dumping some water on her. Ruby laughed throwing what was left of her drink at her culprit.

After making a quick change into a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt, she found Grissom waiting outside her room for her.

"Everything ok?" She asked waiting in her doorway.

Still leaning on the wall, Grissom replied, "Everything is fine. It's getting late and before I leave I wanted to tell you, I would like to pull in that favor you owe me."

"I knew this was coming. What is it?" She sighed.

Grissom stuck his hands in his pockets. "I want you to enter the Aphrodite Pageant."

She gasped. "For real?"

"And place." Grissom added, shoving away from the wall.

"You want me to place in the pageant of all pageants?" She asked in disbelief.

Grissom gave a sharp nod. "Yes."

"Did you not just hear me? That's the pageant of pageants. It's the goose that lays the golden egg."

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"This pageant is the goose and the crowns are its golden eggs. And the winner not only gets a golden egg, but the goose as well." Seeing he wasn't really getting the analogy, Ruby switched to another one. "Ok how about this one. The Aphrodite Pageant is like the Olympics and the crowns are like the medals. Which I 'm not good enough to place to even get a crown."

Grissom leaned forward. "Yes you are." He smiled, heading down the stairs.

She followed. "Why are you not listening to me? Gil? Can't you pick something else? One that doesn't involve bloodshed?"

"Beauty Pageants don't have bloodshed." Grissom said as he made his way to his car.

Ruby snorted. "They have been causing bloodshed and bulimia among girls since the dawn of time."

"You will do just fine." He assured her.

She pouted. "You do know that you are a very horrible and mean guy."

"Can't be that mean if you still talk to me."

Sighing, she said, "Be happy I like you because this is going to suck major."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Grissom promised, "You will do just great."

"What if I don't place?" Ruby asked him.

"Then I shall never talk to you again." He teased.

"You're horrible." She gasped before walking away from him.

Ruby sat with a 'humph' on the back steps of her parents house. "What's the matter pumpkin?" Papi asked, coming by.

"Gil called in his favor for when he came to the first BBQ."

Shrugging, Papi asked, "What's the problem?"

"He wants me to enter the Aphrodite Pageant." She told him.

His mouth dropped open. "Does he know it's one of the biggest pageants ever?"

"Oh it gets even better. He wants me to place as well."

He wrapped an arm round her. "You will do just fine. Placing though might be another thing."

"I know, because you and dad are going to help me. There is no way you're getting yourselves out of this because if the two of you didn't have me enter in pageants, I wouldn't be in this situation."

Kissing her head, Papi commented, "You do know placing is near impossible with about a month away to the pageant."

"I know that, but Gil doesn't."

He gave her a squeeze. "What are you doing sitting here then? You have a lot of work to be doing."

"Don't for one minute think I don't know that you're secretly stoked by this." She pointed at him as she left.

Ruby was lying in the back seat of her car when her cell went off. "Yes?" She tiredly answered.

"Were you sleeping?" Ruby heard Grissom ask on the other side of the line.

Ruby sat up. "I was and you're cutting into it. What do you want?"

"Dinner tonight." He asked.

"I can't." She yawned.

"Why?"

Rubbing her face with her free hand, Ruby replied, "Because thanks to you I have to prepare for the Aphrodite Pageant. So every moment I get is dedicated to this thing if you want me to even place."

"If every moment you get is dedicated to the pageant, then why are you sleeping?"

She made a noise in the back of her throat. "A beauty queen has to sleep at some point."

"But you have to eat as well."

Searching the car for her badge, she replied, "It's called multitasking. If you want me to place I have to practice like crazy; so it involves eating and practicing at the same time."

"Maybe another time when you're not so busy then." He suggested.

Ruby smiled to herself. "You and your maybes. I can maybe spare a few minutes after work. I'll call you later and let you know."

Grissom waited at the little coffee shop that was around the corner of where he worked. He looked at his watch to see that Ruby was running late. He was going to wait a few more minutes and if she didn't come he was going to call it quits. But she showed up the moment he thought of leaving.

"I am so, so sorry for being late, but I had to sneak out to get away." She huffed.

He handed her the extra cup he had. "You snuck out?" He sounded skeptical.

"My dads are stoked over the fact I am in the Aphrodite Pageant. So they are being crazy over my schedule and my birth mother decided to stay after she listened to them. They bragged over and over about all the pageants I was in before and now Luanne wants to see. And when I asked her about the wedding she said she could do what she needs from here." She replied before taking a swig of her drink.

Grissom watched her. "How long since you've been sitting on that one?"

"Since this afternoon when my dad's said I couldn't get a drink with you because I had to stay home and practice."

"I am still not following why there is so much huff over this." Grissom mused, leaning back in his seat.

"Because in the beauty pageant world my usual 'not so perfect, I like to eat self' is unacceptable. They want beauty, perfection and fake looks. Basically they want Barbie."

"Maybe I should change my favor. I don't want Barbie." He suggested.

Ruby snorted. "As much as I don't care for beauty pageants I want to see if I can place." Seeing a smirk on Grissom's face, she asked, "What?"

"You like doing these pageants."

She rolled her eyes. "You're delusional."

"But you like them." He grinned taking a drink of his coffee.

Ruby got up. "I am not taking this from you. I'm leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI just my character.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Ruby came by to bring food for Hodges. "Where's Eliza?" He asked, reaching in the bag. "I thought she was dropping this off."

"Her mother has the flu and she didn't want to give it to you if she has it since she's been over there taking care of her." She answered.

"So how's it going with your mother around?" He asked, his mouth full after taking a few bites.

"Crazy. If it isn't her going on about her fiancé, it's her asking about Gil and myself. And swallow your food before you speak, that is disgusting." Ruby reached over to cover his mouth.

He laughed. "You probably just have to get used to her being around again."

"Ugh I know and it sucks that you're right. Oh! Hey I was supposed to let you know that you're coming with Eliza to see me in the pageant."

Hodges swallowed. "I am?"

"You guys are all invited. I was going to come by anyways to invite ya. So I better get to searching for everyone." She waved bye as she bounced out of the room.

Sara was the last person she found "You are inviting me to a beauty pageant?" She sounded a little disgusted by the thought.

"I know it's probably the last thing you would like to do on one of your days off, but I owed Gil big time and he picked this as his favor. So why not make the most of it? Come; rag on everyone in the pageant which would involve me too. It's a freak show and seeing the pageant moms is the most entertaining thing ever."

Shrugging, Sara replied, "I don't know."

"Well maybe we can hang out sometime." Ruby suggested.

Sara looked up and down the hall. "I'm not sure about that."

"Well can't say that I didn't try some to level the ground for us to be friends. It's a two way street here Sara. I figured for at least Gil's sake you'd try and get along with the girl he's interested in. You are his friend after all." Ruby stuffed her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and went for Gil's office.

Ruby stood in the doorway watching Grissom work. "It's rude to stare." He commented as he looked up at her.

"Not when you're cute." Ruby took a seat in one of the empty chairs in the office.

Grissom adjusted his glasses. "What brings you here?"

"You, silly, and the fact that I dropped something off for David."

Leaning on his desk, Grissom asked, "How are things going with your mother?"

"All right, it's weird having her around. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what to talk to my mom about."

"What do you mean you don't know what to talk to you mother about?"

Ruby shrugged. "She wants to talk like I haven't been living with her, but dad and Papi since I was 15. She keeps asking why couldn't I pick someone my own age; then I smile and tell her it's only because you're good in the sack and it shuts her up every time."

Grissom dropped his pen. "Excuse me."

Ruby laughed as Grissom picked his pen up. "Sorry Gil, but I had to tell her something to get her off my back. She constantly questions me like a 5 year old."

"I'm sure there was another way to get her to stop." He suggested.

Placing a hand on her chest, Ruby cooed, "Awe that is so cute you thought that. I wanted to tell you that the day of the pageant will be hectic I might not be able to talk with you. So Tim the guy you met our first date will meet you, Hodges, Eliza and whoever else that is coming outside of where the pageant is."

"You're not meeting us?"

Sighing, Ruby replied, "Alas I cannot. By the time you guys arrive I would all ready be up for hours getting ready."

"Hours." He repeated.

"It's surprising how much work is needed to enhance what beauty I all ready have. It's a good thing I don't have to tan since I all ready am. Still doesn't lessen the long day of beauty I'll have the day of the pageant."

Grissom removed his glasses. "Was there something you needed? Because I need to get back to work."

"I just wanted to visit. I felt like I haven't got to see you much. But if you have things to do I'll go." Ruby left the office. When he didn't come after her, she appeared back in the doorway. "You were serious that you have to get back to work? I heard it's a slow night."

Moving around his desk, Grissom answered, "It's called paper work."

"Can't even stop for a few minutes for me? I skipped out on pageant practice to see you." She made a sad face.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just a few more days and the pageant will be over."

"You do know this is one humongous favor? Bigger than you coming to a BBQ." She crossed her arms.

"Nice try." Smiling, he guided her out of his office.

"Oh come on Gil." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Walking with her down the hall, Grissom reminded her, "You did not give me any restrictions to the favor."

"Oh you're good. Next time I give you a favor there will be a massive amount of restrictions." She glared at him before pushing through the doors.

The next few days flew by and before Ruby realized it the day of the pageant arrived.

"Ruby stop yawning till Franklin is done with your make-up." Michael lectured.

She held out her hand. "Then give me some coffee."

"Not till Franklin is done." Her dad said.

Placing her hand back in her lap, Ruby pointed out, "Well I'll just ruin my lipstick when you give me some coffee after my make-up is finished."

"Here." Michael groaned handing her a cup.

Smiling victorious, Ruby said 'thank you'. Franklin stopped so she could take a drink.

Grissom arrived at the building that was housing the Aphrodite Beauty Pageant. When he reached the doors her found not only Tim but Catherine and Sara.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Ruby invited us." Catherine answered.

Tim spoke next. "It's fantastic you all came; she'll be really happy you came Sara."

"Really?" Sara looked at him quizzically.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, she believes that you need more entertaining friends. Any friends that will loosen you up; make you smile more. Not to mention she is determined to be considered one of your friends. We all think it would be good she has more strong female friends like you and Catherine. So you guys ready? The others are all ready here."

When they got to their seats they noticed one section of the place was drag queens and they all knew who they were here for. Then they saw Hodges, Eliza, Nick and Warrick. Ruby's mom came by and said she was going to bring Gil to see Ruby before the pageant started.

"You guys came?" Catherine asked sitting next to them.

Nick leaned over. "Have you seen the girl Ruby hooked Hodges up with? We're hoping she'll do the same for us with one of the girls here." Warrick nodded behind him with a big smile.

"You two are unbelievable." Sara shook her head at them.

Two girls walked by sitting behind them. "Have you heard?" The blonde asked her friend.

"No, what?" The brunette said.

The blonde leaned over a bit. "Ruby has entered."

Hearing Ruby's name triggered the group of CSI friends to eaves drop.

"Who's that again?"

Tossing some hair over her shoulder the blonde answered, "You remember a few years ago the Miss. Perfection's Pageant and the one girl who juggled clubs on fire while tap dancing?"

"I remember that. I totally forgot her name. Isn't she the only girl to ever get a perfect score at that pageant?" The brunette asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. No one has ever been able to get a perfect score since then. They say it's impossible."

"What happened to her? She was like the Michael Jordan of pageants."

The blonde shrugged. "Not quite sure. But I did hear something about her quitting and going to college to work with like fish or something."

"Ewe college, but why? She was beautiful, she could of landed with any rich guy she wanted and never work a day in her life."

"I know right? It's so sad that good looks were wasted on some geek." The blonde said making the two laughed.

Ruby paced the corner they had in the back where everyone was getting ready; she kept repeating to herself of what she needed to do. Her hair was pulled up in a cute messy bun with a few loose strands to frame her face and she wore a simple form fitting white dress.

Facing her dads and Franklin, she said, "Ok warm up, ask me a question."

"Behind you." Franklin pointed.

Ruby was confused. "That's not a question." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Duh I know that, but your boy toy is behind you." Franklin said.

Spinning around, she saw Grissom walking up with her mom at his side. "I thought I told you guys to make sure she was never alone with him? What an epic fail by the gays."

"We'll go get her." Michael and Papi went to go get her.

Ruby grinned when he got close. "Hey, I'm glad you made it."

"As did all the others you invited." Grissom said.

She gasped. "They all came?"

"Including Sara."

Franklin moved next to Ruby. "I'm so jealous you found this guy. You don't happen to have a gay brother do you?" He asked Grissom.

"Sorry no." Gil shook his head.

Pushing Franklin away, Ruby sent Grissom a small smile. "Sorry about that. He doesn't know how to use his filter. And I am so sorry for my mother. I hope she wasn't weird or made you uncomfortable."

"She was just curious to how long we have been dating."

Ruby's stomach dropped. "What did you tell her?"

A guy walked up before he could answer. "We're starting, come on."

"Ugh this pageant sucks." Ruby muttered, stomping her foot.

Grissom smiled. "But you look nice."

Ruby laughed, she couldn't help it. "I hate you." She said before heading to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own CSI, just my character.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

A few people had all ready went by the time Grissom sat down. Three more girls went before Ruby came. The whole left side erupted in a giant roar causing Ruby to blush a little. She waved at them when she reached the announcer for her question.

"Can you please say your name for us and where you are from." He said.

Smiling, Ruby began, "Hi I am Ruby and I am from Las Vegas, Nevada." More cheers went through the crowd.

"Now for your question." He held out a bowl half filled with folded papers. Ruby reached in pulling one of them out. The announcer unfolded the paper and asked. "Who is your ideal boyfriend and why?"

Ruby grinned broadly as Grissom's co-workers all looked to him. "What are the odds of that?" Nick laughed.

"My ideal boyfriend is older, intelligent, quirky, always makes jokes at the oddest times and has a weird fascination with bugs. And why because that's who I am kind of seeing now. And just thinking about him makes me smile and how he makes me laugh at the most random times. To me that's my ideal boyfriend."

Everyone cheered when she finished. "Thank you Ruby." Smiling, Ruby left the stage.

The next stage was the talent portion. Ruby quickly went to the back and change, not forgetting to grab her props for her talent. One of her friends placed her props in the middle of the stage, which consisted of a hula hoop and some juggling clubs that were placed outside the hula hoop.

When the music started playing Ruby came out doing a few back flips before going into a handstand. She walked on her hands till she was in the middle of the hula hoop. As the hula hoop went around her waist she moved her foot under the juggling clubs and tossed them up in the air, she made a swift reach catching them in her hands. It made everyone clap. Placing both clubs in one hand, her free one made another swift move lightening the hula hoop and clubs on fire. That caused a gasp within the crowd.

Everyone clapped when she tossed a club behind her back and caught it. After doing some more tricks with the clubs as the hula hoop went around her waist still on fire, she blew out the clubs then tossed them in the empty bucket that was placed next to her during her talent. Ruby then brought the hula hoop up to her neck.

Warrick looked over to Grissom. "Why didn't you tell us she was able to do this?"

"Because I didn't know myself." He shrugged.

They watched as she spun the hula hoop on her arm then toss it in the air, do a back flip then catch it, just in time as the song ended. Her side of the room went crazy when she finished. Cheering and whistling at her performance. Ruby doused the flames before bowing to leave the stage.

After Ruby finished with her talent she quickly changed to the last part - the beauty portion. She quickly slipped into her dress.

As Michael zipped her up Franklin touched up her make-up. When the two were done they had someone else do her hair. Her hair was curled and a medium strand on either side of her hair was twisted and pulled back; they connected at the back of her hand with a matching blue hair clip. Her dress was a baby blue and strapless; sparkles covered the bodice as it trickled light down her dress.

Ruby had some visitors as she was putting her shoes on. Franklin leaned over. "Are those all the people Gil works with?" He whispered.

Looking around she spotted his team, she waved at them to get their attention. "Yeah. Hey you guys."

"That talent was awesome." Nick said.

Warrick nodded. "Amazing. Where did you learn such a thing?" He asked.

"From one of the drag queens my dad's know. The guy used to work with the circus. The guy is the coolest person ever."

Sara was looking around. "You're right. It's a freak show."

"Told you." Ruby laughed.

"Hey why didn't you tell us you're famous among pageants?" Hodges asked.

Playing with her dress, Ruby glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"We overheard two girls talking about you and the Miss Perfection Pageant." Catherine answered.

Laughing, Ruby replied, "That was my last pageant – well supposedly my last. What pissed the girls off here was all the crowns I won. They were mad because I don't take the pageant world as seriously as they do. The only good thing that came from all this was it paid for some of my college."

"And the whole perfect score didn't help them like you either." Smiled Eliza.

Ruby grinned. "That was icing on the cake there. And what makes it even better no one has been able to get it but me and it doesn't mean that much to me like it would someone who lives and breathes pageants."

"Did you really tap dance and juggle clubs on fire?" Warrick asked.

Ruby nodded. "Pageant world is a slit your throat to get to the top world. It's either go big or go home. So tap dancing with fire clubs here I come."

"There is something wrong with you." Eliza told her.

Tossing some hair over her shoulder, Ruby shrugged. "It comes with my uniqueness. Speaking of unique, where's Gil?"

Everyone looked around but no one knew where he was, but before anyone could do anything more they were going to do the crowning.

All the parents and friends that were in the back returned to the seats. All the girls took their turn to walk the stage in the finale category. After everyone went they all walked on the stage to hear who made the final five and then to see out of the finale five who placed and where.

Grissom sighed as he left Brass' office and headed to his office rubbing his face some. He walked around his desk and sat behind it. Removing his glass he rubbed his eyes again. Opening them he found a present sitting on his desk.

.

Ruby stood before him and she pointed at the crown. "Not only did I place like you wanted, but I won the entire thing. I won the Aphrodite Pageant looking damn hot in this dress here, and you weren't there to see it."

"I'm sorry." He said back in his chair with the crown in his hand.

Making her way to him, Ruby said, "The way I see it is, you owe me."

"I do?"

Ruby nodded as she stood in front of him. "Big time. I don't even know what you could even do to make it up for me winning the goose that lays the golden egg…."

Grissom stood making the gap between them even smaller and causing Ruby to trail off in her rant. Smirking, Ruby grabbed Gil's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

The two were lying in Ruby's bed with their lips locked when her cell went off. "Are you going to answer that?" Grissom asked after a few rings.

"I have been waiting forever to kiss you and after winning the crown in the Aphrodite Pageant today. Whoever it is can wait. I'm not done calling in my favor." Reaching over Ruby put her cell on silent.

"Is this all you had planned?" He asked.

Biting on the inside of her cheek, she placed the crown on Gil's head before getting off the bed. Gil watched as she reached to the back of her dress and unzipped it. Ruby let the dress pool at the bottom of her feet.

Ruby stood before him in just her underwear "There is more." She smirked.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own CSI just my character. I've hoped everyone that has read this enjoyed reading it.**  
><strong>


End file.
